Things I'll Never Say
by HermioneG15
Summary: This is the story of how Lilly and James got engaged. Who will "pop the question" first? Read to find out! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful and far more talented J.K. Rowling. I am receiving no monetary payment for writing this. I am just writing it because I enjoy doing so. The song, "Things I'll Never Say", does not belong to me. It belongs to Avril Lavigne.  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic. Actually, this is my first fic ever. So please be kind and review! I really want to know what you think...even if you think it stinks!  
  
Summary: This is the story of how Lilly and James got engaged. Who will "pop the question" first? Read to find out! Please R&R!  
  
Things I'll Never Say  
  
Lilly had been dating James ever since their last year at school. It was now eight years after graduation and they were still dating. She thought it was time to "tie the knot," but James never got around to asking her. She knew he loved her with all his heart, but she was getting impatient. So one day she got up the courage (or so she thought) to ask him what he thought about marriage. But she promised herself that she wasn't going to ask him to marry her. She'd let him do that. She was just going to...push him in the right direction.  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm starin' at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turnin' red  
I'm searchin' for the words inside my head  
  
That day they had planned to go out to dinner for their anniversary. Lilly figured that she would question him at dinner. They met at the restaurant. The waitress seated them and gave them their menus. Lilly picked this time to ask him.  
  
I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
She asked James, "Can I ask you a question?" James raised his eyebrows and replied, "Obviously you've just done so," he grinned, "but you can ask another one if you want." Lilly smiled. He had always had a knack for making people smile and laugh, especially at school. Lilly opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She wondered what was wrong with her...  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezin' you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishin' my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
  
Lilly opened her mouth again, but she closed it again. James gave her an are-you-gonna-say-something-or-not look. Lilly blushed. She felt so silly. Lilly opened her mouth again and stuttered, "Well...err...I just wanted to know...I mean...Willyoumarryme?" "Darn it," Lilly thought, "I promised myself I wouldn't do that and now look what I did!"  
  
What's wrong with my toungue?  
  
These words keep slippin' away  
  
I stutter; I stumble  
Like I've got nothin' to say  
  
But James didn't have an exactly discouraging look on his face. It was a look between confusion and amazement. Lilly had a hopeful look on her face. Once James had deciphered what she had said, he gave her a mischievous grin. "I don't know," he said, "I'll have to think about it..." But Lilly gave him one of her stern/questioning looks. James laughed and said, "Of course I'll marry you! I'd be a madman not to!" Lilly laughed and gave him a hug and a kiss. After they broke apart, Lilly said, "I'm not quite so sure that you aren't a madman..." James laughed and said, "Well, hey, you're the one who's marrying me!" Lilly laughed and said, "Well, I can't argue with that!"  
During dinner, James musing, said, "I always thought I'd be the one to ask you." Lilly grinned and said, "I was going to let you go first, but you took so long to ask I decided to ask you instead." That put James back. He said, "Did I really take too long?" Lilly nodded and said, "James, dear, we've been dating for nine years. How long did you think I was going to wait?" "Has it really been that long?!," James exclaimed. Lilly gave him a reproachful look and asked, "Have you forgotten why we're out to dinner this evening?" A look of comprehension came over James' face. He looked at Lilly sheepishly and said in a small voice, "Sorry, Lilly dearest, I forgot." Lilly couldn't be mad at him with those big puppy dog eyes staring at her. So she said, "It's quite alright. Just don't do it again." She gave him a stern look, but couldn't hold it, so she started to laugh.  
After dinner, they went home and decided to call their best friends Sirius and Remus. Lilly and James invited them over for tea. So Sirius and Remus came over and they all had tea together. Both Sirius and Remus were overjoyed to find out that their two best friends were getting married. Sirius had a comment that sounded something like, "About damn time!" James laughed and said, "Shut up, Padfoot!" James asked Remus if he had a problem with Sirius being the man of honor. Remus said, "Not at all Prongs! Just as long as I'm invited to the wedding!" James responded with, "Of course you're invited Moony! We couldn't live with ourselves if we didn't invite you!"  
So, six months later, Lilly and James had their wedding. Lilly looked like an angel in her pure white, ruffled, dress and an emerald necklace and earrings that matched her eyes perfectly. James looked handsome in his black and white tuxedo. So did Sirius and Remus. The wedding ceremony was perfect and so was the party after. Everyone was happy and laughing just as it should be.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to the  
wonderful and far more talented J.K. Rowling. I am not receiving any monetary payment for writing this. I am just writing it because I enjoy doing so. The song, "Things I'll Never Say", does not belong to me. It  
belongs to Avril Lavigne.  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic. Actually, this is my first fic ever. So please be kind and review! I really want to know what you think...even if you think it stinks! 


End file.
